The present invention relates to an optical transmitter comprising a semiconductor laser intended to transmit an optical signal, fed with an AC current called modulating current resulting from the modulation of at least one carrier by an analog or digital signal, and with a DC bias current regulated on the basis of a measurement of the light emitted by the laser.
The invention applies to optical links using a laser modulated by a plurality of carriers forming a frequency multiplex.
An optical transmitter as defined in the opening paragraph above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,352. According to this document, the DC bias current is adjusted to a threshold level thanks to a regulation system which compensates the variations due to temperature and manufacturing tolerance.